destined house of night chapter 1
by anna night
Summary: My mom died, I couldn't believe it she really did love me. It happened very fast and suddenly I was about to choose darkness, giving my powers and body to Kalona. It happened just as fast now i belonged to kalona
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Zoey**

I couldn't believe it my mother had to die for me to find out that she loved me, she really did love me.

I had to be alone, I had to get out of the tunnels, and I needed air. I couldn't remember the last time that I was alone since Kalona broke free.

'I'll be ok babe don't worry everything will be fine,' I heard stark say over and over until he fell asleep.

**Stark**

I told z it would all be fine, she just wept silently, the sun was up I was really tiered it had been a long day. I fell fast asleep with z safe in my arms.

I knew I was dreaming it just seemed all so real.

Kalona was in front of me, we where al the towns museum, saying

'she was meant to love me , never you, tonight she will come to me and she will forever be mine,' 'I will rule her powers as well as her body. '

Just then I saw z entering and going straight to Kalona.

I woke up.

'Z, z where are you.

She wasn't in the room, not in the tunnels, I used my connection to follow her.

I couldn't believe it my dream was coming true she was near the museum.

**Guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice . I would love to hear what you got to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Zoey**

I had to be alone.

Once I got out of the tunnels, I just started walking not really knowing where I was headed. It was a miracle that stark hadn't woken up, with me going and all, at first I thought that he would want to come along. It broke my heart knowing that he cared that much for me, since I didn't give him that much in return.

¨Why Nyx why my mother, ¨ I couldn't help asking our goddess. Just then she appeared before me.

¨Greetings daughter I know that this is really hard on you right now, that the only thing you want is to have a normal life, but as you know you are a high priestess now.¨

"I'm sorry, Nyx I know that this is something irrelevant to you right know but its really hard for me to have to find out that she really loved me after all we've been trough."

As Nyx began to fade she said "Take my hand, ill show you how your mother died."

She faded completely but this time she took me with her.

We where at my grandmas house, there was a note on the door saying that she would be back tomorrow. We went inside, my mother was there, just then we heard a knock. It was the last person that I would imagine would come to this place.

"No," I heard myself cry.

"Silence daughter remember they can't hear you," Nyx murmured.

This was too much for me to handle I felt myself faint. Someone caught me before I fell. It was Darius, I hadn't noticed that I had been aimlessly walking near the town's museum.

**Stark**

The sun was still up I couldn't go and search for Z my self, but I had to I was her warrior and her guardian. I had to go even if it meant I had to die, I had to protect my ace. I asked Darius if he and the gang could go and help me search for Z. I couldn't believe that Zo left without telling me where she was going.

This couldn't be happening to me, I can't believe that after all this time Z fought with darkness she was finally giving in. I had to save her.

**Darius **

I was finally getting a peaceful rest when stark came in and asked if we could help him find Zoey. He told us about his dream and where he thought she might be.

I tried to convince him to stay, that it was to dangerous for him to go, and that I would find her. Al that I would say was in vain he wouldn't listen to me, he was already leaving the tunnels.

When we got out of the tunnels Damien made a lot of wind to try and cloud the sun. We all where very worried about Zoey. I was the second to reach the museum, we had about ten minutes searching for Zoey when I found her. She was about to hit the ground, she was fainting.

**Stark**

We had about ten minutes looking for her when Darius found her she was about to fall. I couldn't believe the sudden surge of joy that came to me when he found her.

I took her in my arms and carried her as we got back to the tunnels. I thanked everyone for their help and told then that I would take her to our room so we could rest.

When she started to wakeup, started to feel irritated at her.

**Stevie Rae**

I couldn't believe that Z had done this to us I was so worried. Finally I went to sleep thinking that we would have a good talk tomorrow, and I would tell her how upset I was at her.

I knew I was dreaming but it all seemed so real. I was with Rephaim, we where back at the house of night just before Kalona disappeared. Kalona had the saddest face I've ever seen when Nyx arrived, I couldn't help felling pity for him. He must have loved Nyx, the way I love Rephaim. Everybody should have a second chance at love, even him I remember Z telling me that Nyx showed her his past, he was a nice guy back then.

The last thought I had before I fell into a peaceful rest was to tell Z to help him become a good guy. I felt better about Kalona since he freed Rephaim, he could change. I wouldn't be waking up for a long time now I was as tiered as if I had been running all day long.


End file.
